Prelude
by AlmeidasGirl
Summary: A prelude is a short piece of music, usually in no particular internal form, which may serve as an introduction to succeeding movements of a work that are usually longer and more complex. PostDoomsday. TenRose. Rose's POV.


**My very first Doctor Who story and I have to admit, it is different but I just had to write it and give it a try. Maybe you will like it. Let me know what you think guys. Comments make every day a bit better.  
**

* * *

_Run._

Everything that is left. Everything that is left of him.

_Doctor …_

The cold wraps its bare arms around her body like a stranger whom she could not escape.

_Rose_.

She can still hear him calling her name.

_Rose._

There was a time when that calling became almost unbearable to stand. The weeks after her return from Norway all those months ago.  
Everyone who knew about him had told her again and again that eventually it would get better.  
She even started to believe it.

_Rose Tyler._

The last two words she would ever hear from him.

From her Doctor.

Before he'd disappeared back through the gap/breach.

(He had told her he had to burn up a sun to say goodbye to her)

(What was wrong about two universes collapsing to bring him back, then)

Rose pulls the blanket tighter around herself, up under her chin, then she slowly closes her eyes.

_Am I ever going to see you again?_

Bad Wolf bay. Norway.

_You can't._

Two simple words, echoing through her mind over and over again. A broken record.  
Words that undid what she had thought would remain forever.

Re: Unfair

Back in his world, the one that used to be hers as well, he could go back in time to see her, again and again. She wasn't able to do that. Not even if she would have her own TARDIS. There is no Doctor in this universe.

_Where are you?_

(…)

_I am here, my Rose._

She opens her eyes again. It is dark around her, way after midnight.  
Something is moving in the corner to her left. Rose blinks her eyes a few times before she knows.

dreaming.

Not real.

But at least he is there

With her.

It is as real as possible so far away from … _him._

( _Prelude from the Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. I in G Mayor )_

Without saying anything he pulls her on her feet and once again they start to dance.Like all the previous nights before.

She hasn't told anyone.

It was easy to forget, dancing around like this.

She has never looked up at him, her face always dug in his chest, swaying through the darkness with her Doctor.  
Sometimes, even for just a split second, she forgets he is not real. Then she wants to look up and ask him when he will come and get her.

She once did … but he had disappeared back in the darkness the

, so she keeps dancing.

Maybe, (…) maybe this was some kind of odd remnant of him. Even a sign that he won't give up on (us) me.

_You can spe__nd the rest of your life with me._

It might be impossible for him or me to cross the breach, she thinks but what if he found another way to be with me?

_Yeah, well__, stuck with you, that's not so bad._

Rose doesn't know how much space there is between the universes that separated them.

It feels huge most of the time.

Not at night though, when he is here … with her.

She presses herself tighter against him and closes her eyes. This is all that is left now. Nothing more and nothing less. (… _their secret)_  
But she has to know. Maybe he could give her this last …

'**How long are you going to stay with me?'**

Her voice is nothing but a whisper, almost inaudible. A cracking sound in the loud, hollow wind.  
They stop moving and she feels his body fading away, just like that day at the bay.

Her fingers try desperately to grab him, to hold him back. The next second he is gone again.

Rose lets her hands fall down to her sides.

Then, suddenly, she feels something brushing her face. A thumb wiping away the salty droplet that had escaped her.  
A hand tilting up her chin and so she looks up to the face of the man she had thought was gone.

And there he was, her Doctor, smiling at her.

The typical cheeky grin.

Rose couldn't move, just stared at the ghost in front of her she knew wasn't real.  
Her lips moved without her noticing at first, the voice a bit louder this time,

'**How long are you going to stay with me?'**

… Forever

…in the end the music fades with him


End file.
